Bondo lipton
This article is incomplete. Please expand dong to include more information. Bondo lipton is a very active and well-known member in the York University Discord. His notorious username is a play on the name Rhonda Lenton, who is the president of York University. He is a significant contributor to the Discord lore. His activity on the server dates back to November 2017, in which he proceeded to gather information about VeridisQuo (first server owner and admin) and post it to the chat. He was banned in the process but rejoined sometime later in the same month. He is known to evade bans imposed on him and to persistently use alternate accounts to spam images/text that he was (most of the time justly) banned for. He currently holds record for most bans. Bondo is a timid, autistic, 20-year-old self-identified transwoman with delusional tendencies who has been allowed by his parents to eternally live like a child, amassing toys and video games into a single room in his parents' house. Even into his teens, he is so comfortable in his protected existence that he refuses to conform to the norms of society, even as the need for independence becomes more dire as his mother's health fails. Bondo regularly demonstrates having trouble with acceptable public behavior, recognizing when he needs to use the washroom, and using his time to contribute to society in any meaningful way. Although the public school system forced Bondo to face reality, being retarded has allowed Bondo to stay indoors and avoid taking part in typical civilian activities. Due to this avoidance of the outside world, Bondo hasn't held a steady job since 2015 (commissions and multi-level marketing aside), and he hasn't been employed for more than a few months in his whole life. It is likely Bondo will never get a job again thanks to Patreon, the tugboat, the begging generous donations from his parents, and the fact he has flat out said his autism prevents him from getting a job. Bondo has had shockingly few meaningful relationships with people in a social setting outside of his parents, although he does manage to make friends with people who share his interests in nerd and LGBT culture. Bondo used to absolutely hate gay men, and communicated this with such intensity that observers were easily convinced he was simply terrified of becoming gay himself. He cannot bear to look at another man's penis, and he stared at a Sailor Moon poster to keep himself straight. Bondo's words do not always align with his actions; throughout his early Internet history, he appeared to be deeply insecure about his gender and sexuality. Even prior to his gender transition, he has swallowed his own semen, worn a bra, and only reined in his tendency to proudly cross-dress because his elderly mother intensely disapproved. While these actions do not indicate homosexuality outright, they do question the validity of Bondo's own judgements on his sexual orientation. Surprisingly, however, his homophobia seemed to have little basis in his religious beliefs, as he had not noticed Surat Al-Fatiha, which condemns homosexuality, until he saw it on a 2009 episode of Family Guy. However, his homophobia didn't extend to lesbians, whom he "partially encourages" and is even aroused by. Over time, Bondo dropped his homophobic tendencies, and in 2018, he came out as bisexual. Currently under the name deeznutsnigga* *(name and account subject to change) __FORCETOC__